VirtuVenture Supreme
VirtuVenture Supreme (a.k.a The Last Blast 2) is a Mario-based platformer for Neopets. Use the arrow keys or mouse to move. Press the up arrow key to jump. Press the spacebar or click to shoot (you need the blaster first). If you don't have a Nerkmid, this message will appear: Sorry! You don't have any Nerkmids so you can't play the bonus levels :( You can find these hidden around the Virtupets Space Station, and also in the Space Marketplace. It was a dark night on Kreludor, Year 9. 8 - bit grundo was having a nap, whilst the crystal stolen by some thieves.''' '''When 8 - bit grundo woke up, he thought that the crystal had gone ''' '''missing, so he went on a quest to save it, unknowing the dangers ahead of him...'''OhHaiThar, I made a game called VirtuVenture Supreme. It's has similar gameplay to Super Mario Bros. for the NES/Famicom, but not TOO similar. It's a 2D 8-bit-style game. Here's the comic that I ''very'' loosely based my game on: '''DIFFERENCES FROM COMIC: • Different title screen (it's 'VirtuVenture Supreme.' instead of 'Dora and the Crystal') • More levels (including a few hidden levels) • No cheesy messages randomly popping up everytime you do something • 8 - bit grundo can't speak (except in the outro) • The enemies in the actual game are more stupid - grundo traps and ground-breaking-overweightedness are actually real • More advanced sprites • The game isn't named after a song from a very overated musical Disney film • More enemies (including REAL cheese...dun dun DUUUUN) • Special guest character (You have to complete the game to find out who it is!) SIMILARITIES TO COMIC: • Same intro • Similar score panel • Similar sprites, but some more advanced ones and a lot of new ones • Same Toad cameos CONTROLS: Please note that not all controls are included/the same as they are in the demos: • F1 = Information • F4 = Switch from full screen • Left and Right arrow keys = Move • A and D letter keys = Dash • Up Arrow Key = Jump • Spacebar = Shoot • Esc = Exit Game If you have any questions, art, tips, feedback, or just general comments relating to the game, post in the comments below! (But please don't post stuff like "OMGZ a complete copy of Mario!! Liek, yooh will never make this game!! Makin a game is very harrrd! Too harrrd for monkehhz. GRRR AHHH LULZ". Because I'm planning on making more, and you can't stop meeeeeeee) NOTE: Any Ron and Flippy games, stories, videos, comics and other stuffs have been created by The Monkey Man for TTC Times. Also, any Neopets minigames, stories, videos, comics 'other stuffs have been created by Number for Neopets, Inc.' Anyone who says otherwise will be forced to consume actual fake cheese.' List of stamps: 185px-RollbackStamp.png|The loading stamp- for getting to the loading screen- 700,000 neopoints 185px-Dubstep_stamp.png|The Dubstep Puffle stamp- press the button in World 2: level 4- 1 million NP 185px-Rockor_king_stamp.png| I'M OUT OF HERE! TOO MUCH STRANGE STAMPS!-Complete the game- 2 billion NP Prizes: Oldpets fuzio2.gif|All neopets turn into Fuzios.|link=Fuzio Fi 1.jpg|Access to Fuzio Island.|link=Fuzio Island unicorngem.gif|A Uni Gem.|link=Uni Gem Category:Coming soon Category:HTMl Game Category:Flash Games